


Bart: Scarab Whisperer

by Moment_of_Tangency (orphan_account)



Category: DC Animated Universe, DCU, Young Justice, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Bart's not impressed, Crack, Jaime's distracted, M/M, Making Out, get your head in the game Jaime, oblivious!Jaime, scary!Bart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 17:20:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Moment_of_Tangency
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bart's not foolin around.</p><p>This is crack. I don't know, don't ask me to explain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bart: Scarab Whisperer

**Author's Note:**

> Look at the notes at the bottom of the story to see what Bart really said to Khaji Da. I blame my insanity for this crack post.

Bart mouthed at the hollow of Jaime's throat, tasting the slight sheen of sweat that had already accumulated there. This was it; after months of dancing around the topic, Bart could sense that they were quickly approaching third base territory. It had been a long time to wait but the moment of truth had finally arrived and the opportunity was a golden one -the two of them laying comfortably on Bart's bed, nobody at home to disturb them, and no where to run. Nothing could -  _would_ \- ruin this. Bart smiled and nipped the other's collarbone, nuzzling the skin there and blissed out at having his most important wish come true...and then Jaime tensed, his gaze unfocused as if he were listening to someone, or something, else.

"What's wrong Blue?" he asked, reluctantly pulling back to look at the boy's face. Jaime didn't answer him for a second and Bart began to feel the customary worry prickling his skin. This happened every once in a while, ever since they had started going out. Jaime's attention would always seem to become divided between Bart and some other unknown distractor and Bart would be left trying not to let his frustration show on his face. A guy has needs and that included some undivided attention from his boyfriend! He could only let it slide for so long before he exploded and the last thing he wanted to do was ruin a perfectly good moment by arguing. So, he took a deep breath to center himself and repeated the question, flicking Jaime's forehead for good measure.

"Wha- Nothing carino," Jaime tried but Bart wasn't buying it, simply raising an unconvinced eyebrow at him until the boy sighed and relented. "Ok, ok you got me. It's the scarab," he confessed haltingly and both Bart's eyebrows shot up. "I'm trying to focus on you, I swear, it's just that he's a little hard to ignore sometimes. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to ruin the moment." He flashed a small smile, but the redhead refused to be so easily pacified. He didn't want just an explanation, he needed a solution.

"The scarab?" he questioned and Jaime nodded, rubbing a soothing hand along Bart's back right where he knew the boy loved it. Curse him for knowing all his weak spots.

"Khaji Da," he said quietly. "I don't mean to act so distracted but..." he hesitated. Bart remained silent, waiting for him to continue. "He talks to me. He can be very," he paused to think of the right word, "persistant? Overbearing?" He shook his head. "Anyway, it's just kind of weird to hear his voice in my head while you're making out with me." He grinned apologetically. Bart nodded and let that sink in for a moment as Jaime continued carressing his skin.

"What was he saying?" he finally asked and Jaime gave him a blank look. "Khaji Da, just now?" he clarified.

"Oh, uhm..." and now Jaime looked distinctly uncomfortable, rubbing the back of his head with his hand. Bart said nothing, just put his hands on his hips, waiting. "He just...doesn't approve of our relationship. He thinks you make me too vulnerable and are therefore a threat to my security," he shrugged. "I just ignore him most of the time but some days he's a little more, ah, adamant than others. It's nothing to worry about Bart," he assured him. "He could never convince me that you're a threat to my security." He said it jokingly but Bart didn't, couldn't, laugh. It was a little touching that Jaime had just basically admitted that Bart meant a lot to him but he was disquieted by the knowledge that there was essentially another voice in Jaime's head that was constantly stating reasons why they shouldn't be together. Who knew how much influence this Khaji Da might have over Jaime in the long run, especially as Jaime began to trust him as a guide in battle. Bart bit his lip. This was so totally not crash.

"K..." Bart murmured slowly and Jaime beamed at him, obviously relieved that the conversation was coming to a close. "But before we decide to just ignore him, can I talk to him for a second first?" he asked, gazing up at Jaime from underneath his lashes. 

"Umm are you sure ese? He's hostile at the best of times," he hedged, searching Bart's eyes as if he were trying to read his intentions. Bart just nodded quickly, his expression determined, and Jaime gave him an amused look before nodding. "Ok, I guess," he commented as he turned onto his stomach and rested his head on his arms, presenting the scarab to Bart, "just don't get mad at me when he starts ranting."

"Thanks Blue," Bart smiled, patting Jaime's head like a particularly good dog, then leaning in until his lips were an inch from Khaji Da and muttering a few quick words too quietly for anyone else to hear. Satisfied, he pulled back and tapped Jaime's shoulder, flashing him a huge grin. Jaime just stared back at him in wonder, temporarily speechless.

"What did you say to him, ese?" he whispered, slightly awestruck. Bart just shrugged.

"I just told him the truth," he said enigmatically, then sat up a little so Jaime could flip over. "Why? What did he say?"

Jaime just shook his head. "Nothing. It's the first time he's ever been so quiet with you around. Seriously, what did you say?"

Bart smiled and pulled him in for a long, filthy kiss that had them both panting when they finally broke apart. "I don't know, I guess I'm just the scarab whisperer," he murmurred huskily, waggling his eyebrows like the most dastardly of comic book villains.

Jaime laughed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> "Listen up fuckwit. Heard you were talking shit. You think this is a motherfuckin game? Let me explain you a thing, Jaime's mine and we're staying together so you can kiss my ass you douchenozzel. And I shit you not I will fucking end you if you even think about startin somethin you feel me? Check yourself."


End file.
